The big one
by deant33
Summary: Lucius says something that pisses Bellatrix off. To prove him wrong, Bella uses the new captive as proof. One Shot. Bellatrix/Dean. M for lemons


**A/N: This is a Ha****rry Potter fanfic of Dean and Bella. It's been running in my head for a while, and this is the result. Bellatrix's POV. Warning: lemons.**

**The big one**

I was angry. How dare he, that useless swine that was also my brother-in-law. Saying I was no longer attractive? What did he know anyway, Narcissa only let him fuck her once, and the result was the heir to the Malfoy fortune, Draco. He only had useless whores now, whereas Cissy was fucking that bloody untrustworthy half-blood that she's in love with.

Hmph. I'll show that idiot that I can still give a man a bigger boner than he's ever managed. I heard he was only 6 inches according to Narcissa. I needed a fuck, and with my husband and his brother dead I had to find somebody to bang me with a decent sized dick.

I thought about that boy we captured, Dean was it? He reminded me of somebody at Hogwarts. A Gryffindor. Holy Merlin, he was David Shacklebolt's son! I remember having sex with that man once. He was drunk but his dick was still better than my betrothed... If his son inherited his father's dick, this would be a fantastic experience.

So I told a few guards to knock him out, strip him and take him to the cellar. I then went to Wormtail, telling him to stand outside the door and tell me when he woke up. I went upstairs and got changed into black lace panties and a matching bra.

Wormtail came up about an hour later to tell me that he'd woken up. I smiled, walking down to the cellar only wearing the lingerie. I looked at my breasts and they were still very firm. Although Cissa got the better ass, I definitely had the better tits. My other sister got the best legs of the three of us.

I opened the door and he looked at me, his erection springing up. It was very large. He looked nervously, his hands and feet chained to the wall. An idea suddenly sprung to my mind. Maybe I could get some information out of him when he's in this state. I'll fuck him anyway, that hunk of man meat looked to be about 11 inches, and there ain't no way I'm letting an almost foot long dick not be inside my pussy.

"Well you look..." I start saying, "excited. Is this thing for little old me?" asking when I get to him, trailing one finger up his massive erection.

His breathing becomes laboured, "Well that bra is clearly a size too small for you," he replies. I smile, pushing my large breasts closer to his face.

"You like them then?" I ask innocently, "because Lucius thinks I'm unattractive now. You don't agree, do you?" I ask, my hand gripping his dick.

"Well his son can be as big an idiot, I mean he's engaged to Astoria Greengrass but fucks with a lot of other females. I would be happy with Tori." He rambles slightly. I smile.

"Well you can have me for a small price. You're a Gryffindor, so you'd know the so-called Golden trio..." I say, resisting the urge to get on my knees and take his dick in my mouth.

"Yeah, I do," he moans, "but I can't tell you anything, we weren't close."

I sigh, disappointed. I then shrug, just wanting that dick anyway, "Oh well, it was worth a shot." I say, getting on my knees and taking his dick in my mouth. Going by the groan he made, this seems to be turning him on, and I feel it growing an extra inch in my mouth! God this thing tastes good. I bob my head up and down on his shaft, before grabbing his hips and taking all of it down my throat.

The moans he's been making turn me on that much more, and given that I was already wet with arousal, I needed his cock in me as soon as possible. I transfigured a bed and chained him to that instead of the wall. I take the lingerie off and position my dripping cunt over his mammoth dick, before lowering myself on it.

It was bigger and better than his dad's cock had ever been. Admittedly, his dad was drunk. I moaned at how he filled me up and stretched me so well. When I got balls deep on him his dick was actually touching my womb it was that huge. I had never been so turned on in my life.

I rode him hard and fast, his dick hitting my womb at every pass. It was incredible, I had never felt so full before and I realised that only he could fill me up so well. I was building up to an orgasm already and we weren't even fucking for 5 minutes! I felt it build so deeply quickly, riding his dick hard and fast. I was staving off orgasm as long as I possibly could, knowing the longer it takes me to reach those heights the better it would be.

When I couldn't hold on any longer an amazing squirting sensation came over me. I had never had an orgasm that good. When I came down from my high I sat on his face, going into the 69 position and ordering him to eat me. I began sucking all of my cum off his cock, the mixed essence being absolutely brilliant.

When we finished eating my cum he asked, "Can I fuck your ass?" and I was instantly turned on. I have never had such a big dick in my ass, I wouldn't let David because I was an anal virgin then and was scared. I smiled, lubing his dick with my mouth and made him rim me while we were in that position.

His tongue was good for such a kid. I had to focus at getting his dick in my ass though. Once that was done I turned and faced him, lining my ass up with his dick. I slowly entered his dick in there and felt the wonderful burn go down. When I rode him, it was heaven, the pain adding to the pleasure. This ass fucking was the best I've had, and judging from his moans, this was either his first or his best.

I continued to fuck my ass on his cock for another 7 minutes before I started to cum again. I then discovered anal orgasms were better than normal ones, having never reached climax with a dick in my ass before. I was moaning and spilling filthy curses when I came again, but this time he joined me, filling my ass up with his seed.

Some of it was leaking out of my ass when I got up, so I took it and brought it to my lips. It tasted wonderful. I gave him a coy smile and left, smirking to Lucius when he saw the state of us.

**A/N2 Like it? Hate it? Either way, please review!**


End file.
